The waters wrecked the sky
by midlands-lass
Summary: A bonus M chapter for my story Take These Broken Wings


**AN: Hi everyone, I'm still writing the next chapter for my story **_**The way young lovers do**_** and as it's quite an important chapter it's taking a bit more time than I anticipated. I've also, rather stupidly, started on a little Robson Valentines fic which is now bugging me and my time. Ugh. If I get it finished by the 14th I will of course post it, possibly as a chapter in _Robbie Lewis and the Ladybird book of love_. Anyway, what follows is something I found skulking in a folder on my HD and I thought I may as well post it up, it's a bonus M chapter to take these broken wings**** and sits, so to speak, between chapters 6 and 7. ****As ever, thanks all for reading and especially those who take time to leave a message, much appreciated! ML x**

* * *

She kissed him, her hand grasping around the back of his head and she moved herself so she was over him. She was wearing one of his old cotton work shirts to sleep in and it was big on her, she had a couple of buttons on it fastened but it hung loosely over her, affording him a view of her body beneath. Her kiss was urgent now and he could feel she was relaying her emotions to him through her actions.

His hand went to her cheek, and he responded, raising his head and lips forward and more deeply into her kiss. His other hand went to her back. She was warm from sleep and her skin felt soft and smooth under his palm. Laura settled herself over him. She was naked except for the shirt and she could feel him growing hard beneath her, just the cotton of his pyjama bottoms between his arousal and the soft silky moisture gathering within her as they kissed.

The moonlight was strong and in the blue shining light she pulled away to look at him, her mouth parted slightly from the effects of the kiss. His hand was still on her cheek and his fingers rested lightly under her earlobe. she looked down at him as he gently caressed the soft skin below her ear, his turn to convey through his touch the tenderness he felt for her.

Their eyes searched each other in the darkness catching the blue light of the spring night. There was a deep and yearning look in Laura's eyes. He knew the intensity of the moment had culminated from their earlier talk, his telling her in a roundabout way and for the first time that he loved her and was deeply in love with her. For some reason he'd found it hard to verbalise it to her since they had started their relationship. But he did love her, so much that at first the intensity of the emotion he felt had shaken him.

For her part, Laura had given her affection freely, right from the start, she loved to touch him, hold him, wrap herself around him. Slowly he had awakened, partly from his own bidding, from the long cold wastes of his loneliness, drawn out from the icy levels by the sheer warmth of her love. For a moment they held their gaze with each other, realising the strength of the emotions between them. Then Laura bent forward again and kissed him and Robbie's hands went to her shirt where he undid the two fastened buttons there. With the shirt open his hands now went to her sides and round her back, caressing the smooth skin of her lower back. Laura felt his touch and her skin responded with a ripple of goosebumps and a shiver up her back tightened her nipples as he continued to smooth his hands over her body. Over and up her back and then around onto her belly and then, upwards again to her breasts. Their kiss had been soft and gentle, illuminating the tenderness between them, but now it became deeper as Robbie's hands found Laura's breasts and his fingers caught her nipples.

Beneath her, between the fabric of Robbie's pyjamas, she could feel him harder still and moved herself so she could feel the tip of his arousal nudge, with an exquisite sensation, her clitoris. He felt her softly over him and for him too the sensation was full of a potent anticipation. His hands squeezed her breasts and she could tell he was getting as much pleasure from his explorations as she was. Their kiss became more intense and Robbie's hands found their way onto her thighs. He ran his hands slowly up and over them, around and onto her backside and then back to her thighs. Despite desperately wanting his hands closer and closer to where she really needed them to end up she was also enjoying the slow sensual time it was taking him to get there.

Her breathing was shallow and controlled and in perfect keeping with slow and intense touch on her skin. Finally, his hands came to rest close to where she was longing for them to be and she bent down to kiss him again, holding him back just a little longer to savour the anticipation. She kissed him, lips and tongue prompting him to respond back with equal fervour. and then sat back up again, arms by her side and her hands resting gently on his legs. His hands continued their journey and now his fingers started to linger around the softness above her sex, brushing and feeling the springy texture of her hair and the soft cushion of her flesh, his thumbs mirroring each other either side of her. She was still over him and could feel that he was now even harder and bigger beneath the contrasting softness of her body. She looked down at him again, in the moonlight and finally his thumbs gently and sweetly started to venture to the place she was desperate to feel him explore.

Finally, he found her, and felt the depth and silky extent of her arousal. Since they had started kissing the time that had passed had only been a few minutes but her found her body was full of her need for him. He gasped slightly as he touched her, taken aback by the vivid proof of her desire for him at his fingertips. His fingers on her, in her, quickened Laura's breath as she concentrated on the exquisite sensation she felt. She savoured the feeling of his caress for a moment and then the anticipation of what else would follow started to build in her body and mind. She lifted herself up slightly and hooked her fingers around the elastic of his pyjamas. He took the cue and lifted himself up so she could pull them down. Within seconds they were gone and Laura took her place again, on top of him, this time with nothing between their bodies.

Suddenly the feel of her arousal was not only at his fingertips but on him, over him. She was warm and silkily soft and already he wanted more of the sensation, more of her. She desperately wanted him too, resting over him feeling him outside her and knowing how good he would feel inside her was already taking her desire to a heightened level. She took the lead and, reaching down found him, harder now in her hand, and shifted herself so she could feel him even closer to her, the feel of him sent her breathing shallow and she looked down at him with a gaze that was at once tender yet also full of an intense yearning and emotion. He looked back at her and now he felt her shift her body onto him so that she could use her hands and then she slipped herself over him so he was in her, and she on him. She moved so that slowly he became, through her movements, deeper within her. She looked down at him, her breath ragged as he took in a deep steady breath at the sensation of their bodies coming together. Robbie swallowed, the feel of her around him filling his senses with pleasure that was also flushed with a deeper feeling, a feeling of love for her that, combined with her gaze and the feel of her on him was taking his perception to a place he'd never been to with her.

Slowly she began to move on him, down onto him, deeper for them both, slowly. They both felt the movement together, both feeling different sensations of pleasure over a shared experience. Robbie's hands were still near to Laura's sex and now he let his fingers gently explore again, nearer and nearer while all the time she moved on him. His thumbs returned to the soft spaces around where their bodies were joined and his touch sent almost electric waves of pleasure through her as she felt his thumb over her clitoris, meanwhile he was increasingly deeper inside her with each movement she made. She leant forward and kissed him. They were both near now and the end was close for both of them.

His gentle touch over her as they moved deeper and faster brought her shuddering up to a height that felt almost unbelievable to Laura and she felt her whole body tighten into at first a rigidness that was both iron strong yet simultaneously as light as a feather and for a few moments she seemed to stay there at an almost weightless ecstasy.

He came just before she did, hardening for a final time before his release and giving him enough time to feel and see her reach her peak just after his, and as she came he held her close, his cheek against hers and his hand in her hair and as she calmed, and he felt her muscles soften around him, he kissed her cheek and smoothed her hair away from her face and they stayed close, sharing the sensation together. He smoothed her hair again as they both sank into a soft relaxation in both mind and body. Outside the rain had slowed and the air was still and cold. Usually after making love Robbie would ask her how she was, and they'd talk softly to each other, smiling, sometimes laughing softly, sharing words and sentiments but this time they didn't need any words, just the depth of the unspoken but known feelings between them both.

Her cheek on his, Laura sighed, catching her breath back and kissed Robbie before laying her head on his chest. Their fingers entwined, they lay in the darkness and outside the window they could both just hear the soft slow drops of rain, left over from the storm, fall gently in the still spring air.


End file.
